The present invention relates to a game device, a processing method, an information storage medium, and the like.
A game device is known that allows the player to play a game in which a character that is operated by the player or controlled by a computer appears. A game device is also known that unites a plurality of characters that appears in the game when a predetermined condition has been satisfied to generate a united character. For example, JP-A-2006-68536 discloses technology that relates to such a game device.
According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2006-68536, when it has been determined that the display position of a first character and the display position of a second character have coincided with each other when the game is executed according to a game program, a union event due to a generation change is generated, and the first character and the second character are united to generate a new character.
According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2006-68536, however, only the relationship (e.g., whether or not the display positions have coincided with each other) between the first character and the second character is taken into consideration during a determination process regarding generation of a game event (e.g., union event). Therefore, generation of the game event and the result thereof lack interest and depth.